Happily Ever After?
by Annie Thea
Summary: A drunken one night stand lead to a series of stupid actions, and the series of stupid actions lead to one serious wedding. How would they learn to tolerate each other, even though they didn't marry for love? A story about Gray x Claire's life after marriage, where tales often don't come with happily ever after… or do they?
1. Prologue - A drunken night

Please read and review, it would boost up my confidences and motivation a lot! And i hope you enjoy the story as much as i do.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harvest Moon. How I wish I do though!**

* * *

It had been a month since Gray and Claire got married, but they were still barely able to hold a civil conversation.

Life hadn't changed that much since. The fact that they carried on their life wordlessly without committing homicide probably was the most significant thing about the married couple. They had learned to tolerate the presence of the other, if not ignore. Gray and Claire had never get along well before, so they made it a point not bother or disturb the other person, now that they were forced to live together, and try to give each as much liberty as possible.

After all, their marriage wasn't for love.

Gray still woke up at 7:00 am, ran a lap, then back at the farm to eat before going about his work at the smith. The only variable factor was that now he dined at Claire's farm and slept on her couch instead of the inn.

And Claire still worked diligently on her crop field each day like she always did.

Even back in the house, they didn't talk much. There was nothing to talk about really, the fact that they didn't marry out of love was not exactly something worth talking about.

They didn't spend time eating together. Not that they purposely did so, it was just a natural result of their different schedules, and none of the husband nor wife really put any priority in changing it. Gray still had his lunch delivered from the Inn, and Claire just cooked whatever convenient when she felt like. Dinner started at different time for them, as Gray tended to be on the clock about his eating habit, while Claire wasn't keen on having an exact schedule, as she often too involved in her farming tasks to realize it was way pass time for a meal.

The first night, Claire dutifully cook for Gray as an obligation of a newly wedded wife, but he just brushed it off and told her nonchalantly not to bother. It was best if they just live their life as they see fit, as there was no point adjusting to each other just because that they got married. Their point was, their marriage shouldn't be a big deal.

Except that any sensible person would say marriage IS a big deal.

The fact that Claire and Gray somehow managed to marry each other, was still a mystery that puzzled everyone in Mineral town, and even the couple sometime still wondered how did they land there.

.

And like any usual romantic tales, a drunken night was the beginning of it all.

The inn quieted down as it residences and customers retrieved back to their haven, settled in for the night. An hour ago, there was still a busting atmosphere of the party, to celebrate for the departure of Popuri - she finally decided to leave and travel the world with Kai. Apparently, that called for a gather of every residences of the town, so the inn naturally become their meeting point. Teary exchanges and confession session resulted, accompanied with alcohols. Some drank for their friends, others drank for the sake of celebrations: The girls were cheerily sipping cocktails and whatnot, the adults made an excused to drink to their hearts content, and the older generation just having casual conversation about life while observing the town's youngster.

But amid the jolly ambiance, there were two people that drank just to wash off their somberness. They also happened to be the only two remained even though the party has ended, still drinking their heart out.

Tonight, Claire was in no hurry to go back to her farm. She was staying here for the night, to get away from the fussing of her brother Jack back at the house. Although she was happy for her little pink friend at first, the alcohol seemed to pull out another reason for her constant consuming. Soon the celebration drink turned into a depressing binge, and Jack gradually replacing Popuri as the reason for the numbers of empty mug on her table.

Sharing the same rapture for alcohol tonight with her was Gray, sitting opposite on the same table, knocking his beers down like it was water. The only mutual conversation they had was the sipping sounds of beers downing down the throats.

.

"Have you ever loved someone Gray?" Claire said without preamble, came with her voice a breath of fermented wheat that Gray could easily tasted just by the scent. She was having much more alcohol than her tolerance allowed, and was edging on the path of drunkenness.

"Why do you ask?" Gray said, clearly in a better state than Claire' tipsiness.

"Well, I have. Love. Jack was my adopted brother, and my world. Although we grew up together as brother and sister, somewhere along the way, I felt in love with him, and still am ever since."

"Oh" He replied noncommittally, mind occupied with his own liquor of sorrow.

"Such folly things called love. They torture you. Especially the kind like mine, where the other person can never reciprocate it. " Claire rambled to herself.

Then she turned the conversation to Gray.

"Why are you here drinking anyway? I'm amazed that you even join the party. You don't socialize much, if ever. And you don't seem like you're enjoying it."

"I needed a drink, that's all."

"And whyyy do you need a drink, if not to celebrate for Popuri?"

Claire was tipsy, but she intuition was still sharp.

Another mug of beer was finished by Gray as an answer to Claire's question.

"Unless you didn't want Popuri to leave." She said.

Right to the bull eyes it seemed, as Gray's face twisted darkly. He never really tried hiding his feeling for Popuri or keeping it a secret, but it didn't mean he wanted people to discuss about it, especially with him.

His silence however, was enough of a confirmation to Claire's suspicion.

"Oh, so you are in love with Popuri. I never knew you could have feeling for anyone. I thought you only interested in biting people head off."

Still no words from Gray, but he knocked all his drink in one gulp, not liking where the conversation was heading with a drunk farmer.

"Maybe you should tell her." Said Claire.

"And why the hell I should I listen to you?" His patience was running short.

"And why would you not?"

"She is happy with Kai, isn't she?"

"Still, letting your feeling hanging in the air isn't good for your health, nor everyone around you. You only slash it out on the other later, like you did to me."

"Why don't you go take care of your business instead of poking into other, little miss sister girl."

"I did tell Jack I loved him." She said, twirling the mug of beer with solemn sadness.

"And look at where it got you, brooding over here with a dozen empty mugs of beer."

"Hey, at least I had the gut to try." False alcohol courage always made it easier for people to speak their mind. "You on the other hand, was just a coward that vent your temper on everyone else."

"I am not a coward. I just happen to care about other's situation before confessing my mind, unlike some blonde who can't seem to shut up about her love."

"Right. Making excuses all you like. You're only good with tough words. I bet you couldn't kiss Popuri properly anyway even if she dares you."

"You..."

That last sentences definitely did it for Gray. His blood was boiling. What did Claire mean he couldn't kiss Popuri even if she dares him? Hell, he could kill just to touch Popuri's lips right now, to take her in and confess his love to her perfect little ears, whisper sweet words that send shivers to her body. But she was never his to begin with, certainly now that she was about to head off to the ferry. Thousand times he saw her eyes lit with happiness by the mention of Kai's name, and how they shared that gentle kiss at the beach. He witnessed it all, and he had no right to interfere with such love.

But this farmer here couldn't understand his feeling, could she? To her he was just a coward that held back his feeling. How would she know that it took every ounce of Gray's resolution to control himself from pinning the Goddess of his love down, to declare his love all over her, to kiss her with such a passion it would melt her heart.

In a snapped of alcohol impaired judgment, Gray pulled Claire over and planted a deep kiss on the intoxicated blonde. His tongue travelled forward, parted the wet set of lips, pouring in the heated desire he had for Popuri into the shocked blonde. He was showing Claire how his kiss would be like if he were to kiss precious person, and he kissed her with such a yearning that she was unable to protest.

Not long at all he was beginning to feel a reciprocate force attacked back at him, losing itself in the sea of sensation.

Several minutes passed before his lips finally left her. Gray looked at the wide-open pair of blue eyes, smirked as Claire's face was flustered from the result of his kiss.

"Do you still think I can't kiss now?" He asked mockingly.

But before he could hear an answer, a warmth he just parted were returned to him. Claire was kissing him back again, this time with more urgency. He could felt a familiar heat spread over him, wet lips pressed against his, breath mingled as she slit her tongue in. Gray closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the temptation, reciprocating her affectionate kiss. Claire saliva was like the nectar of his favorite beer, and he couldn't help twirling his tongue to taste some more, feeling himself aroused with each passing second eating it.

In the dead of the night at the inn, all sounds halted into a deadpan stillness, with only the murmured sound radiated from Claire and Gray remained. For an indefinite time, they faces were unseparated, broke out just to collapsed right again into each other. They gave in to the urge that was swelling up between them, body inched closer unconsciously in response to the escalating tension.

When the last kissed was exhausted, they looked at each other, studied the unknown emotional filled in their eyes.

In her drunken haze, Claire could still tell that, Gray, by all account wasn't a bad looking guy at all, and if anything, was exceptionally handsome. If his eyes weren't covered by the stupid hat of his, and his face wasn't busying snapping at other people, no one could ever resist looking at him. The careless blond hair was something one don't often see, its color almost as silver as the glittering stars, casually fluttered around his head, reflecting a natural charisma that had tempted many people. Well-formed lips that like an invitation to sweetness. Central to his face was a nose with a high, straight bridge, a pillar for his exquisite feature. And then there were his eyes, the pair of deep blue eyes that had the ability to stare into one's soul, explored each and every corner of its owner and provoke a deep longing desire to become his prisoner. His whole existence commanded for undivided attentions to anyone happened to be on his radius. Gray was, very _irresistible._

And his kisses, his kisses were definitely from someone of experience. The intensity, the skills, they burned Claire with a strange tingling feeling she didn't often have.

Maybe Claire wasn't thinking clearly, or maybe it was the alcohol, but she wanted to do something _more_ with this striking blacksmith before her.

Judging by the responsiveness of his action, apparently Gray was sharing the same desire with her as well.

Without exchange the words, they both headed upstairs, went into Claire's room. Not even looking, Gray closed the door behind softly, his face still interlocked into Claire's passion. Follow suited were the sounds of clothes hastily dropped to the floor, and frantic breaths emerged.

* * *

Please read and review :). Next chapter will be up next week.


	2. Their morning after

First of all, I would like to thank you guys for leaving reviews for my previous chapter! They were little piece of happiness, and gave me a lot of motivation to work on the story. I wish some of my reviewer did have an account, so I could personally reply to each of you to say thank you.

And thanks to the review, I discovered the fandom of Claire x Jack, and let me tell you, it was wonderful! Make me almost lose sight of my own Gray x Claire fantasies haha.

Sorry there wasn't any lemon yet, as I felt it would disrupt the flow of the story. But don't worry, soon there would be, as i have every plan to make this story dealt with a lot of adult stuff hehe.

 ****Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing. Except my smutty imagination.**

* * *

Sun ray sneaked from the window, danced its way to the wall and touched Claire's eyelid ever so lightly like a gentle lover. The curtain fluttered in the morning wind, its swishing sounds created a beautiful harmony of day light.

Lied on the bed was a tiny farmer, her hair resemblance the golden color of the rising sun. It had been a while since she has such a good sleep. The battered cabin at the farm was usually too cold for early spring weather, and morning tended to be freezing. But somehow this morning was different. There wasn't a usually chills that forced Claire awake, instead, she felt warm, and very comfortable. She was tempted to keep snoozing off in this cozy bed, snuggling under the blanket like a cocoon, eyes lazily drifted back into dreamland.

Except what warping around Claire wasn't a blanket, but an arm of a man.

A very tone and manly arm at that.

Her eyes snapped open at the realization. Greeted her was a view full of chest. Apparently, she was burying her face into the bare torso of a man, his body a hint of burned coal fragrance. He was also clearly comfortable in his sleep, cradling Claire inside his embrace. His warm breathing touched her hair softly as his chest rose and felt rhythmically.

Claire wiggled lightly in attempt to loosen his grip and break out, but her movement seemed to triggered the man's reflex. He groaned and sleepily enveloped her tighter, rendered Claire unable to tilt her head to look at the man.

Defeated and still hazed from her slumber, she resigned to just lie there, poking her thought to contemplate about the situation. Why was she here, and who was this guy that was embracing her?

She could felt an unfamiliar material of bed sheet pressed on her back. Based on the smooth touch pressed on her skin, it seemed like there wasn't any barrier of clothes separate Claire and the sleeping man apart.

Apparently, he didn't wear anything on him, nor did she.

It took her brain a few minutes to thaw and take in the situation. As her mind began to reel back into function, last night's memories flooded back violently like a torrent, with random images of his against her, grinding at each other passionately.

It was futile to stop a curse to let out of her mouth when she finally recalled what happened last night.

The sudden sounds seemed to impact the sleeping man. He grunted incoherently like a sullen child that refuse to be woken up, his arm contracted around Claire again in attempt to find comfort, pulled her right back to his chest.

Until he realized there was something strange that he just held onto, something definitely was not shaped like his usual pillow.

Then it was his time to curse.

"Claire" was the only word he said, but by the tone of it, it might as well be a curse.

He pushed her away and sat straight up, eyes widening at the blonde next to him. His eyes squinted, still trying to put the pieces together.

As a reflex, Claire pulled her blanket up to prevent herself from being exposed, but she didn't realize it was also the only thing that cover Gray's body up until now. Resulted from the blanket slide onto her body, was Gray's nakedness slipped open. His bare skin was radiated from the sunlight, the golden ray lining the curves of his muscular body, manly as a man can possibly be.

And his thing was clearly in its morning state, no doubt about it, without anything to prevent it from rising to the attention.

Gray stared into Claire's for a moment of disbelief, while Claire looked right at him, still unable to register what just happened. She averted her eyes down quickly from the intense glare, just to caught a curious thing that stood erected and poked right back at her glaze. She looked up right away from it, letting out a loud scream. Not loud enough to wake the whole town, but a few decibels more would be sufficient to startle the inn's residents awaked.

Ignoring the urgency of his nudity, Gray quickly put his hand over her mouth to prevent the volume from escalating up.

"Shut the hell up, do you want everyone to come in and take a look."

"Don't touch me!" Claire snapped, pushed his hand away and warped the blanket around her body.

She spun to the bathroom with a time that could be in a Guinness record. On her way there, like a hurricane that suck all of the thing on its path, she gasp the scattered clothes on the floor with her in a flash and shut the door forcefully, leaving a bewildered naked blacksmith on the bed.

It took her a good ten minutes and a lot of silent profanities to digest what just happened. Finally, after the excess blood had retrieved from her face back to her heard, her mind could begin to addressing the situation. Claire took a deep breath, collected her remaining sanity, dressed herself and stepped out.

Waiting for her was Gray sitting on the bed, thank Goddess, with his last night clothes on.

"We should talk." Gray said calmly, or at least trying to be so.

The talk, the morning after talk. He always dreaded that stupid a conversation. There was nothing to talk about, it was a one night stand, a very drunken one night stand at that. And after one night stand people don't talk, they just nod, leave, and go on with their life. Or at least that how Gray's one night stands usually were, back in the city.

But the girl in front of him seemed to need a good talk, or something like that, to calm her nerves down. The last thing Gray wanted was a stressed-out farmer running out of the inn to make him a spotlight of Mineral town's gossip for the rest of his life.

"Talk, what do you mean talk? There is nothing to talk about. It was a one night stand. We drank, got drunk, and did something stupid. That all there is to it." Said a flustered blonde in her crumbled clothes.

"Well. I am glad you're also think like that."

"Good. Then let's not talk about it. Ever."

"That should be my line."

"Good talk then." Claire said curtly "I'm out of here. Shit, what time is it" Claire said, glancing at the clock. "Oh Jack is going to be so worried."

Claire quickly gathered her stuff and ran towards the door. This was the second time this morning she just dashed away from Gray without him able to say a word back.

He sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before heaving big sigh. Well, it was just a onetime thing, hopefully nothing bad will ever come back to bite him in the ass.

He shook his head, decided not to dwell so much on an ephemeral matter. It was still early, he needed a little more sleep before getting back to whatever shitty life he was involved in. So he walked out of Claire's room and headed back to his.

Met Gray at the hall was a pair of tiring eyes from an exhausted traveler, his dark circle indicated lack of sleep.

"Gray, next time you decided to had sex, at least do it in the right room and not ours." Cliff said, then he walked passed the dumbfounded blacksmith, went into the room Gray just left and reclaimed his comfortable bed.

Little did people know, yesterday, Cliff just had an unfortunate event of rushing out in the middle of the night, running away from a rapture that unwound on the bed next to his. He was forced to take settled at the next room that was supposed to be Claire's, while listening to the undoubted sound of two people ramming so hard at each other.

Gray's face darkened from the embarrassment and the stupidity of his situation. He glanced down to avoid eyes contact, just to catch an object that he didn't expect to see: Claire's blue pantie, lying lifelessly next to his pillow. He quickly thrown his pillow over it, pretended to just hit the pillow out of frustration to avoid suspicion from Cliff. As if this situation wasn't embarrassing enough for Gray.

Good thing Cliff obviously didn't catch Gray's action, he was too occupied with being reunited with his bed to even care.

But now what was Gray going to do with this ipsy bipsy underwear under his pillow?

.

.

.

If there was one thing Claire regretted not talking about, now that she was leaving the inn, was to ask whether Gray had his condom on. But after she was so confidently tell him not to discuss about last night, she definitely didn't want to go back and discuss it with him again, ever.

The details about their voluptuous rendezvous were fuzzy, as the hangover started to seep into Claire, now that the initial scare of the moment was gone, and took the better of her. However, in her spotty mind with hundreds of images last night, in-between their wild acts, she didn't recall Gray pausing to put on one.

But in an inn! It's like practically screaming to people that they were having an affair. They could have had it out door and it might as well be had more privacy than in the inn, with the level of soundproof equal to none, nilch.

 _Stupid stupid Claire, why would you get so drunk and have sex with Gray, out of many people?_

Not that she would prefer having sex with anyone else though. Cliff would have been out of the question, there was just too much going on between Ann and him. And Claire wouldn't dare to touch Rick, unless she wanted to die a burning death by Karen's wraith. Tom, she can't even imagine him drunk to begin with. So in a way she was actually glad it was Gray, since he was pretty standoffish. With him there would be a lot less complications... if only he had a condom on.

They were doing it at her room (She didn't realize it wasn't her room at this moment), which mean there couldn't be any contraceptive conveniently right within reach, unless Ann was happened to be a secret sex addict.

Did he even pull out? He must had probably did, but Goddess know there could have been an accident, as she remembered having a bit too many passion round last night with him. All thing aside, Gray was definitely knew his way around in bed...

What if she got pregnant? By now she was pretty sure they didn't use any protection, aside the most primitive method that been proven by centuries to be as reliable as a drunk person can be.

Based on her body's signal, her period was bound to happened in a week or so, if it ever to happen. After last night she wasn't sure anymore. Beside, her cycle had been irregular lately, so counting the day wouldn't be as much accurate. Right now, It was a little early to even attempt to perform any test yet.

She slapped her hands on both of her cheek to jolt her back to reality. This was still too soon to be panic. After all, there are other matters at hand that she needed to tend to first, before freaking out about an aftermath of her impulsive copulation.

So, there was no other way but to wait for a week or so, with the possibility of her pregnancy hanging in the air, and an overly attached brother visiting her house.

 _Maybe I should get a PlanB contraception. But now who in this isolated town can I order it?_ Claire thought as she walked her path of shame back to her house, the thought about her unsafe consummation kept mulling over her head.

* * *

I was a bit dissatisfied towards the end, but my creative juice was drained by the upcoming final in two days -_- So there you have it, my blood and sweat to your pleasure, while I'm slaving away for final.

Hope you enjoy the chapter, it was fun to write nonetheless!

Again, please read & leave a few words of reviews :") It would make the baby in Claire pop out quicker… I'm just kidding, but seriously, review, it would definite my baby story get out faster.

Stay turn for next chapter, which will feature Jack vs Gray, and Claire is going to propose... so have fun.


	3. Their proposal

Ok… This is one heck of a long chapter, 3 times longer than my usual one. (Words count: 6457). Hope that make up for the late update.

Thank you for all the kind reviews, fav and follow :) I am glad someone do take interest in my story, you guys are absolute treasure to my heart! Hope you see my thank you notes in the PM.

And my guest reviewers & Rona, since you don't have an account so I can't personally thank you, here is a BIG thank you for your review :) Please stay tune for more of Gray x Claire moment haha

As there are a lot of things I wanted to convey, I was pulling my hair out, thinking of how to make it flow as casually as possible, without confusing you guys… and this is all I could came up with. I wanted to make this story lighthearted, yet somehow it's beginning to take a serious turn. Sorry for the inconsistency, although I have general idea of what is going to happen, I only write as I go so there're bound to be a few mistakes (or a lot?)-_-

So without further ado, please read and review!

*Mnemah, i hope you enjoy it. I wrote the Jack part because of you, and sorry if i torture him too much.

 ***Disclaimer: own nothing. Beside my tears for not owning anything...**

* * *

"Claire Wyndham, I miss you." was the first thing Jack said went he showed up at Claire's doorstep that day.

Claire dazed for a moment as the familiar voice vibrated to her memory membrane, slowly registered the person in front of her - Jack, her adoptive brother, and the love of her life.

When was the last time she sees him? Roughly a month ago, she mentally calculated. Funny how memory worked sometime. She could recall exactly the scenery, Jack's posture, the way his neck muscle strained to the side as he lean his head against the doorframe, talking to Claire. She remembered every detail about Jack that day, but the content of their conversation itself, was almost nonexistent to her. It must had been something inconsequential, they always talk about stuffs that people would pay no heed to.

Yet those small talks that day didn't prevail to Jack that Claire was about to leave him to go to Mineral town. Claire did mention nothing about it, she wanted to go as peaceful and soundlessly as possible, and letting Jack know would just shattered her resolution.

A month without seeing him, it felt like a lifetime.

The world seemed to come to a halt as Claire stood at the door, looking and letting Jack's features sink into her heart once again. Her being was determined to taking in his presence, filling in every details of his that she missed for a month.

There was his ruly hair of his, that to matter how much he tried, he was never able to tame it down. But she loves his hair, the hair that giving out a casual and assurance feeling that match his personally. Jack's side bang, however, had gotten longer than the last time she saw it, and was beginning to cover his beautiful eyes.

Jack's eyes, the eyes that often lit up Claire's world, burned her heart with a flame of passion. She remembered his eyes well, the brown color that changed according to his expression. The iris were the color of smoky quartz, its crystal transparency was like a window that opens directly into his enigma soul, inviting people in but never quiet showing them the mystery behind it. The string of sunlit coffee seeping into the center and unite at his black pupil, like a kaleidoscope with vibrant shades of brown, bursting the contrast from the surrounding iris. Those eyes could hypnotize a person with its beauty if Jack stared at them long enough. That was how special his eyes is.

And sometimes when Claire looked at his eyes, she was able to catch them looking back at her intensely, twinkling with animations. She had spent years trying to interpreting the emotion Jack was hiding behind the window of his soul, but was helpless with answer. The same expression he was having that expression now, standing at her door, staring at her.

"I miss you," He repeated himself, breaking Claire out of the trance, and extended his arm to pull her in, warping her tightly as if to reassure him of her being. Claire was here, again, finally, in his embrace. It felt so right it almost wrong.

"I miss you too," She murmured to his chest. Jack was a head taller than Claire, so her face always ending up rightly into his broad chest, and his heartbeat would pound softly into her ear, whispering unspeakable emotions to her.

"Claire…" He said, still cradling Claire in his arm. "Why would you run away? It drives me crazy not to see you, and I couldn't do anything except searching for you…"

"I'm sorry."

His hand soothed the small of her back, finding the familiar warmth radiated back to him pleasing.

"Claire, let go back." His voice was pleading, almost shattered Claire's heart with sadness and remorse. "Let go back. To Me. To us. Mom and Dad, they miss you terribly."

Claire broke out of his arm, and stared directly into Jack's eyes. Despite the fact that Jack's presence and everything still seemed to be soaked in her skin as though it had been only yesterday, now there was no reason for Claire to return.

"No…this is my home now Jack," There was this hurt expression in Jack's face as the words came out from Claire, but she pretended not to notice it, and carried on, "I don't want to leave. I miss you guys, but this was where my family was."

Mineral town and Harvest Moon farm were where the last of the Evans used to live. Her grandparents and many generations before that, lived here to take care of the farm. Claire spent her first few years at the farm, too, until her parent decided to move to the city to invest into business with Jack's family. The legacy of the Evans' farm faded away as its last owner withered by time.

Claire had no relatives remained, saved for her adoptive family, consisted of Jack, his mom Lisa and his dad Christopher Wyndham. Her biological parent died from an accident when she was 13, and the Wyndham took her in as their own. Jack, 17 years old at the time, took it upon himself to make up for her losses, and treat her like a baby sister he never had.

When was it that she fell in love with him? When was it that the love of a sister to a brother comes to an end the love of a girl to a guy begin? Claire was never sure. Maybe there was never a love of a sister to a brother, maybe she had love him all along since she became part of his family. Jack's image was the first thing her mind was able to recognized, after a immersing in the darkness of the death. He was the sole light that shone to her life, and lead her out of the indefinite sorrow after the car accident. And his image had remained in her heart since, as he nursed her soul back to health.

He was the pillar of her life, the strength that pulled her up and build her back to become a person again. She was contended to remain by his side, as long as possible until her heart gave out.

But the peaceful days of the adoptive siblings came to an end when the head of the Wyndham's bloodline passed away. The fight of inherence between the relatives had brought Claire's adoption into scrutiny. They didn't wanted Claire to inherit anything of the household, and filed many legal battles to have her removed from it. Chris and Lisa had to deal with so many burden to protect Claire from the vicious fight of greed, and she couldn't bear being the burdens to those kind people anymore.

After all, she had never felt like a Wyndham. It was just a formality so Chris and Lisa could keep custody of her under the law, instead of having Claire being sent to a foster house. Don't be mistaken, Claire loves her adoptive parents to death, and she could do anything for them. But she didn't have to carry the same last name to prove her loves, not if doing so would cause them trouble.

So Claire wanted to renounce her adoptive last names, and return back to the land of her ancestors, to once again feel like an Evan's child. She wanted to free her adoptive parents from the headache of settling her from the Wyndham's greed.

Then there was this important thing, that made Claire even more desperate to give up the name Wyndham - she didn't want to have the same last name with the one she loves. Being a Wyndham, her love for Jack was never mean to be.

And that was what she did, with a letter of goodbye letting her family know that she was leaving, she packed her backpack and moved to Mineral town, back to her ancestor's farm.

Until Jack figured out her whereabouts, and soon afterwards, he was showing up at her door step, persuaded her to go back.

.

"I know this used to be your family's land, but here, there is no one left here to welcome you home anymore Claire," Jack plead. "You still have dad, mom, and me back in the city. Let us welcome you back."

"Only you guys want me back. The rest of the Wyndham just wanted me out of sigh."

"Who cares about them? They are only after the money, and they are not your family."

"I do Jack. I care. I care about the whispering they made behind your back, and I don't want to be a burden to you, or Chris, or Lisa anymore."

"You are not a burden."

"There is no need for me to carry the name Wyndham. I don't need any of the inheritance. And even without your last name, I can still be your sister."

"Why do you keep insisting on leaving the family registry Claire?" Jack inquired, his voice a hint of resentment.

"Why do you insist on keeping me in in it?"

"I…" Right. Why was Jack so insisted on keeping Claire in the Wyndham's registry? What was he so afraid to lose? Claire without his last name, was still his sister. Family name was just a formality, it shouldn't reflect anything.

Except Jack had a feeling that, somehow if Claire stopped carrying the name Wyndham, she would never belong to him, at his side. So he did what he thought have to be done, in hope to restrain Claire from flying away. Hell, if he could, he would lock her up, leaving her forever his precious girl, untouched by the world.

"I'm just… worried about Chris and Lisa. They would be heartbroken." He lied, unable to tell Claire the truth about his complicated feeling. The feeling that shouldn't have between two adoptive siblings.

"Oh, stop with that bullshit. I know that wasn't the truth. Chris and Lisa are fine with me whether I have the same last name or not. Tell me, why you are so insisted on keeping me in the Wyndham? What are you so afraid to lose?"

"I…" What should be his answer? "You are... My sister Claire. I wanted to keep it that way." A sentence he said to himself like a prayer every day.

"…I don't." Claire murmured to herself, but it was audible enough for Jack to catch it.

"Don't be stupid, you know we couldn't."

"You were the stupid one, "Claire snapped, unable to remain calm at Jack's illogical behavior. "You never pay attentions to formality and the Wyndham's traditions, saying you don't what to be a puppet. Then why suddenly you become so obedient to social rules now, and refuse to face my feeling. What are you so afraid of?"

Tears was swelling in her eyes.

"…" There was no answer from Jack. Right, what was he so afraid of?

"I'm not a little helpless girl you meet 10 years ago anymore Jack, look at me."

Looking at her? Jack had always been looking at Claire, and looking _for_ Claire, ever since he first meet her. Hell, when she was gone, he spent all of his waking hours looking for her, like a mad man losing his precious beloved. And now, here she was, standing in front of him. Her skinny figure shaking like a delicate flower, helplessly fluttered against a strong wind. His sister Claire, still as beautiful as ever, the little girl he had cherish for so many years. When did become such a wonderful lady, so strong willed and so honest? And what had made her so upset?

As if to extinguish to Jack's unspoken question, Claire launched herself into Jack, claiming his lips.

Upon the touch of Claire's lips, he felt a sudden jolt of electricity running through him. Her kiss, Jack never knew that he had been wanting so long to taste that soft lips of her, to feel the passion flowing through their body. His mind slipped for a second, as he savored Claire's sweetness with an eager.

But his sense snapped back to him immediately, and he pushed her away as a reflex.

"… Stop," He said.

Claire's face laced with pain. "Why… You wanted it too. Why?"

"I… can't."

Now he knew. It was easy with another girl, he could love anyone, break up, and not seeing them again, it doesn't really matter. But with Claire, Claire was so much more, she was his sister, she was his treasure, his pride. One mistake with her, and he might lose her forever. Love is a frivolous thing, as he had experienced it painfully before. People come and go. But family bond remains.

That was why Jack insisted on keeping her as Wyndham, his sister. That was why he pushed her away.

"Fine. Let's stop," Claire said, her voice stone cold and void of expression. The rejection in Jack's word numbed her being, and she felt her emotion drained out of her body.

"I don't want to see you… not now." That was all she managed to express what she felt. "I'm going to my friends. You can stay in my house for now, if you decided to stay. I'll be back tomorrow."

Claire gathered a few essential clothes and walked out of the house, leaving her stunned brother behind, unable to form a word to stop her.

.

.

Claire was too mad to even want to look at Jack, so she decided to sleep at the inn instead, to let her head cool off.

But destiny must have been cruel. Like adding salt into Claire's sullen mood, the Inn was having an exuberant party for Popuri, to celebrate her departure. Thus, Claire was force to knocked down a few celebrating beers, pretending to be happy while her inner emotion ragging quietly.

A few casual beers turned into a string of endless consumption, and down into the rabbit hole she went.

The beer was good. Jack and Claire only having a stupid fight, and she stayed at the inn for one night. Nothing should had been so bad.

Except, when beholding the brilliant pair of blue eyes of a tipsy blacksmith, looking at her with such intensity, Claire felt something she had never felt before. Something familiar, yet strange. She felt love, the love that was similar to the love she had for Jack.

And watching his slump posture as he drained the liquid, she could witness his love coming alive in his heart, the love that was withering and calling for attention. She felt like she could touch the love that Gray was having for Popuri. It was such a beautiful thing, Gray's eyes, drowning in sorrow and alcohol. His entire being seemed to articulate itself into the two orbs, the deep blue ocean that made of emotions. His unrequited and desperate love, his yearning, his pain, they were burning through him like a livid flame, glowing gloriously. The intensity of Gray's being swept over Claire, and melt away her mind to a puddle of triviality.

So her intoxicated sense slipped for second. She was tired of being the one that chasing after love. She wanted to touch love, the love that Gray was holding, and the love that seemed to burn more vividly than her. She wished, for once, to be at receiving ends of such intense love, the love Gray had for Popuri, the love that she wished Jack could have bestow her.

Next thing she knew, she had woken up with a naked blacksmith next to her, sleeping so soundly. And there was an anxious brother waiting for her at home, guilt ridden over his heart.

.

.

.

Rage.

Jack had never felt so much rage before.

Jack never had thought a quarrel between Claire and him would turned out like that, Claire's sleeping with another guy he barely knew. She had done many stupid things before, and so did Jack, but never had something could make him this furious. Furious with himself, with Claire, and with the cursed guy that had his share on her.

Claire didn't tell him anything, obviously. The morning when she was back to the house, she acted like nothing ever happened between Jack and her the day before. Jack was relief to put the quarrel to rest and not talking about it, so he didn't realize Claire behavior was slightly different. He just chalked it of as the lingering awkwardness after their incident. They pretend to act like normal, and Jack decided he was not in a rush to have Claire go back, instead, he could stay a few days to learn about his sister life around here.

Except he didn't expect to learn about her night with another guy.

He was walking pass Rose Square while on the way to the beach. But his ear was caught up by a group of ladies talking about the incident at the inn the day before. Apparently, the affair between Claire and Gray was supposed to be private, so naturally everyone in Mineral town knew.

Before he realized it, he was outside the Blacksmith shop, waiting patiently for a goddess damned blacksmith named Gray to be done with his job and had a talk with him. Jack knew what he intended to do was stupid, but the rage in his heart triumphed his sense.

.

"I'll be clear about it, stay out of Claire's life." Jack said curtly to the blacksmith in front of him.

Gray was surprise by the approach of Claire's infamous brother. He could tell that the brunet guy was shaking with temper, despite the coldness in his tone. Great, so his squandered night with Claire definitely need to come back and bite him in the form of her brother eh?

"That's up to Claire to decide," Gray answered tiredly. The last thing he needed is another family member telling him what to do, "Even if you're her family, it doesn't strike me as something you can decide for her."

 _The nerves this guy had._ Jack thought, his face turned livid. "Really, and you get to decide whether you'd like to take my sister and do whatever you want with her?"

"I wasn't playing around with her, it was just a one stupid drunken night."

"And who to say it will not happen again?"

"I'm not trying to make any other attempt to get together with Claire," Gray said matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't mean I will go out of my way to stay away from her, just because someone demanded me to. The same applies for Claire, how she handles this is up to her, she can do whatever she wants."

"You like that don't you? Playing around and not having to commit into a responsibility? And you don't even know what kind of pain she was in. You don't even know what love is."

"Oh, and you do?" Gray mocked.

"Love is not something I take lightly," He said in clenched teeth. Jack never took Claire's love for granted, in fact, it tortured him every day because he was unable to return her love. "… It's about caring for someone, and do what is right, even though it could hurt you and the one you love."

Jack's words sounded almost as if he were saying it to himself. For a moment Gray could felt empathy for the guy. But it ended very quickly as Jack continued his speech.

"And of course you wouldn't know that do you. To you, Claire was just a passing time. You wouldn't know about love, about giving yourself up for someone you cherish so much to the point of hurting you, in exchange for her happiness."

Gray was getting inpatient with Jack's overprotective nature and his arrogant judgment. How would Jack know how desperate Gray was just to have a chance to have a committed relationship with Popuri? But of course it was all irrelevant now to Jack wasn't it, everything must be about Claire and him.

"Just because you're being a hesitating coward doesn't mean you can take other feeling lightly. You're being arrogant and a hypocrites." Gray retorted.

"Bastard…" Jack's hand balled into a fist.

In a slit of second, Jack spun forward, aimed a punch into Gray's direction. He was done taking with this guy. All he wanted was to beat the bloody pulp out of the blond in front of him. Not only did that asshole slept with the girl Jack cared most about, but he had to call Jack a coward for cherishing Claire.

Sensing the force coming to his direction, Gray stepped back slightly to distance the blow and softening its impact. He gathered his stoutness into the abdomen, hardening himself as the punch hit him squarely on the stomach. The force following the collision however, still sent Gray several step back as he tried to absorb it, but he remained standing.

"That's one punch I let you hit me for Claire's sake," Gray said, masking his pain in a dangerously low voice. "But the next one will be your last."

"Oh, try me," Jack responded, eager to take another swing at Gray.

Gray of course was prepared for Jack's move, but he underestimated Jack's agility, and was barely able to dodge the attack from its trajectory by a few millimeters. The knuckle still managed to slide off Gray's face, leaving a red mark with exposed wound on the cheekbone as a result. His hat felt with a thump out of his head.

The blacksmith swept the trail blood that was blossoming, feeling the pain, along with adrenalines, rushed to his head. His temper began to boil.

He quickly scanned the angered man in front of him, estimating the opponent's ability. In term of physical appearance, Jack was only a few inches shorter than Gray, but he had an athletic build, the type of body resulted from religious day of training and maintaining healthy lifestyle. Jack also possessed a wicked speed, and definitely admirable power too, judging from the force that just passed through Gray's face.

But Gray had never been a weak guy to begin with per se. And one thing about working at the smith, was that Gray's strength improved dramatically. Despite the slightly lanky look Gray had due to his height, his muscle was tone and flexible, and can definitely pack a lot of power into his blow. The only downside that come with new power is that he also inherited Saibara's temper, and more often than not he tended to leave the smith with a terrible mood, always ready for another onslaught.

It was actually good timing that Jack was here, right after Gray was done with his work, initiating a fight. Gray could let off some steam beating someone up. After all, no one would blame Gray for defending himself, even thought he might purposely throw in an extra few punch to this hothead brother of Claire.

Without further thought, Gray brandished his arm, releasing the raw force of a blacksmith's strength to the midsection of Jack, ready to inflict the pain.

Jack was able to read his opponent move, and shoved Gray's arm aside to avert the force. He caught the strike by midair, halting Gray in motion, and pushed right at the silver head's waist to toss him to the side. The impact throwing Gray's off balance, his body was pulled towards the ground. But as he fell, Gray managed to quickly slip another hit to Jack's side, and Jack immediately felt the impact spreading over his body, seething is body with pain.

Gray rolled around the redbrick pavement to soften the fall, then stood up and turned back to Jack. None of them show the sign of hesitation nor stopping, rather, there was a heightening tension of two animals, about to charge themselves to a battle of the wilds.

A moment passed before they launched towards each other again. With each punch forward, a few sanities and controls got loose on both ends. They quickly learned that both were pretty equal in term of strength and determination, with none wanted to give up before the other is down. Thus, the fight quickly erupted into a huddle of anger and violence.

.

"Stop! Jack! Gray!"

Claire's shout halted both the man from the action. She was running frantically towards them, and planted herself in between both like a barricade, breaking both from the fight. By this time, both Jack and Gray had suffered quite a few casualties on their body.

"Stay away from this Claire, this is between Gray and me." Jack grunted, still heated from the fight.

"Yeah, stay away and let me put him to his proper place." Gray muttered darkly.

Claire glanced at Gray, but quickly turned to Jack.

"Like hell I would. You're fighting with Gray about me and I am not having any of this."

"But he is taking advantage of you..."

"Sleeping took two people you know. Your sister is as guilty as I am, if you consider having casual sex a crime." Gray interjected, ready to get back to the fight with Jack.

"You bastard..." Said an angered Jack.

"No!" Claire pushed both apart with her hands, and Jack winced lightly as Claire's palm touch his injured rib. "Jack! No one is taking advantage of anyone. I am a grow women, I can make my own decision."

Then she asserting her position again to prevent Jack from advancing towards Gray.

"And Gray," She added" I'm sorry about my brother's behavior, but I would appreciate it if you stop provoking him."

"He was the one initiate it." Gray grunted.

"Claire, as your brother, I am entitled to worry about you."

"I appreciate your concern Jack, but I could take care of myself, thank you very much. On the other hand, you running around taking a swing at a guy I slept with is plain stupid. This is getting ridiculous."

"But! Why would you throw away yourself like that! You deserve much better than this guy!"

"And this guy almost beat your ass." Smirked the blacksmith.

"Jack, stop insulting Gray. He didn't do anything I didn't want him to." Claire sighed.

"But why would you throw away yourself to random guy like that!"

Jack was obviously catching on Claire's nerves.

"Isn't it hypocrite? You slept with girls all the time back in the city. Why would I be the one that got lectured?"

"This is not about me. This is about you. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Look Jack, I know you're worried about me. But isn't it selfish of you to tell me what to do and what not to do?"

"I… just don't want to see you throwing yourself to the arm of another guy." He blurted.

"If you said this was about me, then you need to let it go and let me be."

"I …can't. I can't give up on you Claire." Jack said, his face felt like a miserable child that get called out for hiding something he shouldn't.

"You're contradicting yourself. You don't answer to my confession, but you don't want to give me up either. You give me no hope, then you chase after me when I try to leave. Gosh you're the reason why I was so confused for the past few weeks. "

"I'm sorry …" Jack's heart fell as he knew he was the one tormenting her. He glanced at Gray. "But just because I couldn't reciprocate your feeling, doesn't mean I want you to leave the family, and throw yourself into a random good for nothing guy you find at the bar, getting intoxicated."

"Hey!" Gray protested. But Jack ignored him.

"I am… your adoptive brother. There are things I can't do, and things I can't let go. The only way I give you up, is if I know there is some better man out there that can take care of you. A man that can be with you, and can be your husband."

Gray was getting uncomfortable being stuck between the two siblings. Being confronted by an angry guy, no problem; A fight, all the more joy; but stuck between a sibling love quarrel was not something he prepared for. The way Claire's and Jack conversation was heading, it seemed pretty intimate and awkward… He felt like they were about to have another confession, and Gray definitely didn't vouch to witness it unraveled.

Gray wheeled his heel and was about to leave, but…

"Good." And idea sparked in Claire's mind. "Then we have nothing to worry about. I'm going to marry to Gray."

Gray staled his feet, his mouth opened in shock, disbelief written all over his expression. The blows he suffered from Jack must have done something to his hearing.

"YOU WHAT?" said both of the men simultaneously, after digesting what Claire's statement mean. They were expecting Claire to say something else, something less illogical.

"Marry. I'm going to propose to Gray, and if all turn well, we will become husband and wife." Claire said, confirming the guys.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gray said. First time today both Jack and Gray could agree on something.

"That is right Jack. I am going to propose to Gray," Claire took a deep breath, "You have no problem with it right? If I have a husband, you could give up trying to contain me."

"That is nonsense, why would you…."

But Claire didn't let Jack finished his sentences.

"Jack, just…stay away from this."

Then she pulled a still stunned Gray by his elbow to drag him away with her, leaving the scene with a deserted city guy behind, his fade a mixture of anger and disbelief.

.

.

.

"As much as I wanted to make Jack suffer right now, I don't appreciate you mixing me into your sibling's love affair," Gray said after they were out of Jack's hearing distance, eager to have an explanation from Claire.

But she remained quiet and kept walking, until they walked pass the entrance of her farm that Claire came to a halt.

"… I wasn't saying it to hurt him," hesitation lingered in her voice.

"Oh really," Gray said mockingly. "So why in the name of Harvest Goddess you said you wanted to marry with me if not to hurt Jack? Because our one night was too awesome you can't get enough?"

"Mocking doesn't not help anything Gray. I don't need a reminder of what I just did. And I do want to propose to you."

"Enough with this bullshit." The silver head snapped.

Claire sighed, prayed the Goddess to have the patience to go through this.

"Would you just listen for one second? By propose, I mean as in giving you a proposal Gray. I think we should get married, it will benefit the both of us."

"How does marrying a girl I don't love beneficial for me?" Gray said defensively.

"It can solve both of the problem we have."

"Sorry to disappoint you Claire, but despite what your mom tell you, marriage is not an answer to every girl's problem. And definitely not mine."

"Shut up and listen to me jerk."

"Is that the tone you use to pursued someone to listen to you?"

"No… just listen to me."

"Fine. Go ahead, say what you want."

Claire closed her eyes to recollect her thought. She had an idea in her mind, but actually saying in to have Gray agree to, now that is a something else.

"Saibara told me, your dad is giving you an ultimatum to either lives with Saibara and become a blacksmith, or return to the city with him and get back to college right? But Saibara refused to let you live with him and Dan is not having it?"

"Yeah, but how does that relate to you?" Gray was troubled at the notion that his old man was already gossiping too much to a farmer that barely moved here just a month ago.

"I am tired of all the legal battle with my relatives over the damn inheritance, it's causing trouble to my adoptive parents. I need to get off my family registry for their own good. But Jack is being all protective and persistent to have I remained as his sister. I told him I don't need the same last name to remind him I am his sister, or my adoptive parent's daughter. But he wouldn't budge."

"Your reason sounds valid to me, only a stupid hot headed kind of brother wouldn't understand it. Gray said without thinking.

"He can be stubborn at times." Claire signed, and continue on.

"So, if we are to get marriage, I could official change my last name without the hassle, and you could have your dad off your back, so you could stay in Mineral town and become a blacksmith. No one will ask us to return to the city, when we are already settled with our spouse here. Doesn't it work out for us?" Claire asked Gray hopefully, waiting for his answer.

The Blacksmith thought for a long time. Well, Claire's proposal make sense. It was not the traditional way to go about their problem, getting marry and all that, but it certainly an effective way…

"Except that we are married to a person that we can barely tolerate for the rest of our lives." Gray said.

"What era are you living in? Middle Age? Who say that once we get married we are stuck?" She eyed Gray. "I am just as fond of our marriage just as you. But after our problems are settled, we could get a divorce. We just have to deal with it for a few years."

"Right."

"When I get my surname renounced, and you excel on your smiting, or find your love or whatever, then we can divorce. So? What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" Gray asked dubiously. "I am not particularly concerned about me, I never think I will marry anyone so it doesn't matter." _or at least it does matter anymore, now that Popuri is out of the picture_ , he thought. "But you're a girl..."

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Do we have an agreement then?"

"Fine. But let me get this straight, don't expect me to be all husband-y with you. This marriage is just a front," Gray warned.

"I was about to say the same thing to you," Claire grinned, but her tone serious. "Sure, because we are bounded by a piece of paper, but legality can only go so far at that—legally. There is no reason for us to act differently."

"Good. Marriage it is then." He said. "Oh, Jackie will be over the moon about this." Gray added sarcastically, before he saw a pained expression from Claire. _That's right, she still has feeling for Jack._ He thought

"Let's just go to Carter and ask him to marry us privately." she said staunchly, unable to hide her pain.

"After the night at our inn, I am not sure what can be really be private in this town," Gray said with a hint of bitterness. But he turned his attention back to Claire. "You sure?"

"Yes. I am sure. I hope you don't change your mind though. We are about to sign a contract, and once your name is in, there is no way to revert. You need to be committed as much."

"Same thing to you," was his reply.

* * *

.

I worked really hard for this chapter, and I hope it did interest you guys. It was so depressing though :( Any Jack's fan out there, I am sorry if I didn't do him any justice he deserves :( to be fair, I really don't think I do anyone any justice so far lol.

Please review to let me know how you feel about the story so far, I am pretty nervous myself Y_Y.

Next chapter will be Claire's and Gray's wedding, and we can finally move into the arc of their married life. I am so glad for it to happen finally! This angst is killing me. Can't wait until they are making love again, so the world can become a happy place.

Again, please review.


	4. Their wedding

Everyone who read, followed and reviewed my story, I am so thankful for all of your kind words ;_; I blushed every time I read them, and I read them like a hundred time XD It was thanks to the review that I was able to push forward with my writer's block and keep writing! I did rely (or will, If I haven't replied to you yet…) to each of you who has an account on FF to say thank you, hope you see it.

And my guess reviewer, please check the end of this chapter for my personal rant dedicated to you, because I don't want to disrupt people from reading the story.

This is not a heavy chapter because I am really behind on my assignment right now lol And because I'm so tired of all the angst. Wedding shouldn't be a depressing occasion, so I tried to lighten the mood, yet I am not a very humorous person so here's for the hope that it turns out well lol

 ***Disclaimer: yes, I own nothing, no need to rub salt into my wound** **you sadist you.**

* * *

Gray began to doubt his decision more and more as the clock hands slowly inching towards the designated time. Claire was supposed to be here any minutes, and yet where the hell was she?

The murmurs at the church were growing nosier by the seconds, in resonance with the amounts of concerns popping up in Gray's mind. Here he was, inside the church, in front of a bunch of people, in his last minute cream tuxedo. Without his precious hat, there was nothing to divert his nervousness, so he was fidgeting in discomfort. Gray could felt a hole in his body, as the attendees' eyes were poking at him. The entire farce was getting on his nerves, and the culprit of it was nowhere to be seen.

Why the hell would he be here in the first place anyway?

Gray recounted the chain of events in his mind. He was mopping over the soon departed Popuri, then Claire had to mix herself into the equation. Their one night stand was supposed to be inconsequential, yet apparently, when it came to Claire, things must _have_ to get out of hands. Despite Jack and Gray being the one receiving a few punch in the head from the fight, both of them seemed to agree that Claire's mind was the one that actually got wacked. A screw in her brain must have gotten loose somehow, because no normal person would suddenly propose to get married with a guy she barely acquainted.

What even more astonishing was that Gray actually went on boat with it. Well, to be honest, her proposal made sense at the time. Love wasn't necessary for marriage to happen, but a shared objective would do the trick, at least in their case. Their feeling were mutual, as in mutually _indifferent_ to each other, and both were desperate to stay in Mineral Town. Gray and Claire just needed to go through the wedding to archive their desired goal. It was a simple matter of signing a marriage license really, and learn to deal with the newly acquired partners for a period of time.

So how did the simple and unceremonious contract _snowballed_ into this absurdity?

The first sign of trouble was when Gray informed his grandfather about the decision to marry Claire. The old man was concerned about his grandson sudden marriage, in addition, he worried that Gray might have an ultimate reason behind it, hence the fervent objection. After enough coaxing from Claire, Saibara eventually gave in, but not without his ultimatum to Gray.

"If you're going to marry someone's daughter, do it properly or do don't it at all", he said with his will of iron. "Show me that you're really serious about it. I don't care about you, but if you're going to shame the girl, I am going to personally slam my hammer onto your head and knock some sense to you."

So instead of just simply signing the marriage license, the young couple reluctantly opted for a proper ceremony at the church per Saibara's request. Well, to their saving grace, the ceremony would be small with only two witnesses: Saibara for the groom's side and Jack for the bride's.

But then Saibara had to go and discuss it with Jack.

Apparently Claire had done a throughout job with her brother, because the guy didn't object the idea of her marriage anymore, at least not vocally, when Saibara approached him. Instead, Jack switched to a different kind of refusal. He persuade the old-fashioned blacksmith and flipped the small-and-private ceremony into a full-scale wedding with everyone in town invited. Jack's mindset was, If Claire had a scheme, he could have one too, and his scheme was to create as much obstacles as possible to deter Claire's conviction from the marriage.

It was then that the absurdity started.

Obviously Claire saw through Jack's intention, so when her brother announced himself to be the wedding planner. Gray could hear Claire's mentally screamed "challenge accepted" behind her graciously smile and that popping vein on her forehead.

Therefore, in a flash of a second, the whole let's-marry-quietly deal metamorphosed into a full scale wedding, with the participation of every residences of Mineral Town. The upcoming ceremony became a battlefield of the two Wyndhams, with Gray sitting at the sideline, enduring warily as the siblings waged on.

Despite his easy going appearance, Jack was, surprisingly, a very shrewd tactician. After all, he wasn't named an heir of the Wyndham Corporation for nothing, delegating and dealing with people were in his blood. Jack had a natural way with human, topping with an innate talent to see through their strength and weakness, he knew exactly which button to push so that something will almost always happen according to his whim.

Like how Jack _coincidentally_ assigned the all too capable people to their least appropriate job, and _somehow_ created a combination of disaster.

The clueless Karen was promptly tasked with arranging the flowers, so naturally Karen had to go and picked the pretty little red grass, a Mineral Town's equivalence of poison ivy, to decorate the church. By the time Basil realized what went wrong, the massacre of flesh was already raging the holy place and its attendees. Carter, the first to contract the grass's spores, quietly thanked the good Goddess for the life he had lived, but intended to end it himself, because never once did he felt so violated by such abominable itch on his body. Poor Cliff, meanwhile, was confessing to all the unsolved crime in the history, praying to stumble upon one that could satisfy his invisible captor. Soon Jack had to step in to become the test subject for Tim's medicine (no one would quite dare to volunteer), so he could fix the whole ordeal himself before more innocently lives were wasted.

By the time they finished the drug and successfully eradicated the plague that reigned the Mineral church, Claire's wedding ceremony was almost put off because its pastor couldn't contain the urge to mutilate his own skin. Needless to say, now Karen had a restrain order that if she ever to set foot to the forest again, she needed to be accompanied with a responsible adult.

Ann and Doug were of course in charge of preparing the food, because appointing anyone else would just scream fishy - as far as anyone in town concern, the owners of the Inn were professional caterer. Initially the father and daughter team were rocking with their wedding menu, which included a simple but nice variety of Mineral Town's deli. All was well, until Jack came in for the tasting. Using his perfect nuance and sweet connotation, Jack said to female Sous-Chef, "This is marvelous Ann! I never tasted something this good!". Then a little pause for dramatic effect, along with a down cast pretty eyes and linger hesitation, "…though I wish we could try something more exotic. It was my dearest sister's wedding, I wish I could just make a deep impression for her… She was so excited to have the winner of the cooking festival cater for her."

And who on earth could say no to the sad handsome brunet and his charming voice? Not Ann apparently. The barmaid was effectively charmed into a frenzy creative mood, while the head chef Doug was reduced into a helpless dad, too scare to provoke an awakened monster further. Every day in the kitchen, Ann was throwing a fit about how the wedding needed to be postponed, because her food was too ordinary and no one should deserves a wedding with such all-too-boring dishes like that.

Popuri, his Popuri. Although Gray felt head over heels in love with the girl, he got to admit her sense of fashion wasn't exactly what people consider normal. Who on the world would still wear a corset and long dress for daily farming anymore? Sure, Popuri wore her clothes well with that Goddess face and that hourglass body of her, but such type of frilly and girly clothing did not bode well with Claire's nature. And when the owner of such frivolous fashion sense was employed to assist with the wedding dress, something ought to clash. Teary appeal and pleading-almost-turn-pester ensured, as the chicken girl insisted on having the most extravagant, beautiful dress for Claire, the custom-made type that would take at least a month to complete, which of course Claire would never agree to. Although the whole affair and got vetoed by the end, Popuri managed to send Claire into a major guilt trip for turning the pink hair down, and it was a good show for both Jack and Gray to see Claire played the dress-up game under Popuri's whim.

The quiet and novel-loving librarian of the town, was appropriately asked to write a script for their wedding. Mary with her over enthusiasm nature and lack of social life, took it as a greatest honor and really got into it. Gray was kicked out of the library for the whole week. "So I could be concentrated on create the most beautiful script for your vows" was what he heard before having the door shut on his face. No one really saw Mary after that.

Then one night, Basil had to break open the door of the library, in response to what he could only describe as a wounded wolf howling in pain inside the place, just to find a hysterical librarian girl crying. Turned out his daughter was having a nervous breakdown because she could not produce a "good enough" script for Claire and Gray. Although Claire was able to calm Mary down eventually, that night the library earned its haunted name in the lore of Mineral Town.

Ellie was responsible for the drinks of the party, a task that seemed impossible to go wrong under the hand of the a naïve and gentle nurse. But one had to take into account of her over-caring nature to really understand what happened. Decided to spike up the regular drinks that was, in her word, just full of alcohol, Ellie mixed in them a liberal amount of Bodigizer, Turbojolt, and few of Tim's signature concoction, "to keep everyone happy, hydrated and healthy at the same time". Thus, with her utmost intention to do good for other, Ellie single-handedly raised the sales of diarrhea drug in Mineral Town and triple the water bills of its residences in just one day. Almost every unfortunate souls that happened to taste her concoction in the rehearsal into a weeping ball that, limbing over the porcelain throne of death. In the end, Duke was rightfully appointed as the bartender of the wedding via consensus request.

It was spectacular really, to see the whole wacky events unfolded. If it wasn't for his own wedding and his dignity being on the line, Gray could really imagine himself enjoying the dramas brought forth by the evil mastermind Jack, while Claire stubbornly ran behind and sailed through the tsunami of complications, just to spite him and have the wedding fufilled.

Although Gray felt bad for letting Claire deal with the whole situation, but there was no way he would get in the middle of such huddles, especially since the majority of it will resulted in teary eyes and hysterical girls screaming unintelligible words. It was easier to just do what he was told, and he supposed the girls preferred him being an impassive groom. Wedding, after all, is not a simple matter that a guy should attempt to interfere with, if he ever wants to keep his sanity intact.

Save for the few people that actually involved in getting married, everyone in town was generally excited for the occasion. To put it precisely, most of them were just genuinely surprised. The wedding was rather sudden, consider Gray and Claire just barely knew each for less than a month. It was no secret that the pair didn't seem to get along well with each other, so naturally the reason of their decision became a source of gossip for many people. Some, however, were more straightforward with their curiosity than other, particularly a redhead who lives at the Inn.

It was when Gray was the sole person at the inn, eating his dinner and savoring his precious solitude time of the remaining bachelor life, that Ann decided to strike.

"Is Claire... pregnant?"

The food almost logged into Gray's windpipe as he choked at the question. His face turned red, not sure from the coughing or the embarrassment of such idea.

"What the hell, no!"

"Are you sure?" The same dubious looked remained on Ann's face.

"Yes I am..." Yet the reply sounded more like he is trying to convince himself more than Ann.

"I thought pregnancy was the number one reason that make a guy marry a girl." Heir voice couldn't really mask a hint of disappointment.

"If you're gossiping about my personal life," He muttered in his trademark grumpy tone. "At least came up with something less ridiculous."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Whatever you girls fancy yourselves with," Gray can't believe he was participating this conversation. "What happened to the good innocent love you people always claimed to be the source of all things?" He answered flatly.

And Ann loss it at the mention of love, _love_ , the mouth of the sour temperament blacksmith.

"Yeah, right. You, married, for love. I forgot how _romantic_ you are." The look Ann gave him was priceless. "So I guess your love is color blind too? Because it seemed like you can't differentiate between blonde and pink hair. Last time I checked, you were brooding over a cotton candy girl."

"I don't know what you think and I don't care," He muttered as he pull his signature hat over his face. "Pregnancy is not why we get married. End of story."

The story of course wouldn't end there. Who would Ann be without her fondness for teasing people? So she decided to push the flustered blacksmith a little more.

"How you do know for sure it was not pregnancy?" Ann taunted.

"Well, of course I didn't know the reason for my damn wedding." Gray said sarcastically. "And how do YOU know then?"

"True, I don't know why you get marry. But you might not know it either. Not from _her_ perspective. As far as I concern, she might be. What else would Claire decided to marry you anyway?"

If you wanted to tease someone, you had to strike him where it hurts. "You know, even condom have only 99.6 percent working right? Though I highly doubt that you were in stock for the condom at that night anyway…"

"I... " Gray could felt his blood rushed to his face "Whatever. I am not interested in discussing my sex life with you."

At this point Ann smiled became broader. "Oh? Did I get it right?" She said between her snickers. "So you didn't use a condom did you? Naughtyyy."

"Shut up, virgin."

"Oh, let's not make it about me." It was hard for Ann to care when Gray was too shuttered after her remark to make a comeback. "Let's just focus on you and your joyous wedding okay? And just for safe measurement, I will make sure not to include any alcohol related dish into the menu. You can thank me later." Ann grinned.

"I swear I am going to kill you someday."

After that conversation, any chill Gray had left flew right out of the window.

He knew he was being paranoid, but Gray can't seem to clear off the idea of Claire being pregnant from his mind, now that Ann had to bring it up. Although he did have unprotected sex before (he doesn't refer risking it like that though, unless for desperate measure), but he had never done it while being drunk like that night. Gray knew a drunk person's dexterity was something he could not trust. What if there was a slight possibility that Claire somehow was… impregnated… by his lack of control?

Before he knew it, the rest of the weeks passed in a blur, and it was time for _Judgment_ _Day_.

So here Gray was, inside the church, in front of a bunch of people, in his cream tuxedo, without his precious hat, his body fidgeting in discomfort, waiting for his might-be-pregnant bride. He had done his part, which solely consist of picking out a presentable tux and showing up for the event. In a few minute, he will performed the ceremony with Claire at the church and officially married.

Not that all of his concerns about pregnancy really matter at the moment, if Claire decided not to show up for her wedding at all.

And if she decided to show up, Claire was late. She was late for freaking ten minute. Was the bride supposed to be late? The bullshit fashionably late people often talk about. Yet knowing Claire, Gray understood she wouldn't be that type of girl that prefers guys to wait for her. That much, he knew.

Which lead to another question, why was she late, to her own wedding? Although they didn't marry exactly out of love, event such as one's own wedding isn't something people could take lightly and not show up on time.

Again, why was he here waiting for a bride that was yet to come?

Possibility poured violently into his mind. What if Claire got cold feet at the last minute and decided to dump this whole affair onto him? Or what if this whole event were a sick joke Claire and Jack conceived to get even with Gray for whatever reason?

So what if Claire really did not show up no their wedding? He would look stupid standing for the whole hours before Ann came running in and declared that the wedding was over, and there was nothing left to be seen except a deserted groom. People he stumble across on the street would point at him and be like " _Hey, look! You know the type of people that have been left at the altar? Here's Exhibit A"_. And damn it, this is not even a _serious_ wedding and he was to forever go down as _that guy_? How pathetic could it be?

Then the murmur of the church stopped, and everyone's heard turned to the opposite direction of Gray.

Finally there Claire was. She was wearing a modest white dress. They would had the reception at the beach later, so it was agreed upon to wear more casual wedding attire. The dress was short to the knee, like a white sundress that brought out a whole summer behind Claire as she carried herself. White baby flowers sprinkled her blonde hair, and the long golden strand loosely hang in open back of her dress. The exposing of pearl-color shoulders made her feminine and sensual than ever, that even Gray was having a hard time taking his eyes off her. Like a little fairy in white, the bride looked effortlessly beautiful as she walked down the aisle towards him.

An unfamiliar sense of emotions flooded over Gray. There was a mixture of relief, that was for certain, but also a feeling that he couldn't quite pin point, a sincere and elevate sensation of sort that put his entire being at ease. _Joy._

Unbeknown to him, Gray's lip turned curly into a tiny smile at the sign of the girl in white heading to him.

.

Claire could feel all of the eyes were placed on her. She knew she was the bride of the day, and she knew she was late. The minutes slipped by unforgivingly as she was facing the moment of crisis from the night before to even realize it was time for the wedding.

Her feet carried her onward as Jack was giving her away, but her mind wandered back into the image of her love last night.

.

Jack was exhausted from the preparation and had fallen into a slumber. Remained animated in the stillness of last night was only Claire's lonesome figure, standing not so far away from the sleeping brunet on the couch, her eyes lingered on his face.

Even with his eyes closed and his face motionless, she could still see the brilliance earthly color of his iris. His exquisite features seemed to glow in the dark, and to Claire, Jack was dazzling. His whole being always vibrated with confidence and vitality that seemed to transmit to the surrounding, making him such a wonder to be around.

But right now, his brilliant existence only filled Claire with sorrow.

How long had she been harboring her feelings to him?

Jack and Claire had always been with each other since they was small, as their parents were close friends with each other. Then she got adopted into his family after the fateful accident, and Jack was the person that was able to pulled her out from the depth of depression, and force her to see the beauty of life.

The years they spent as brother and sister were the most peaceful time of her life after that, until Claire begin to fathom the concept of love. Claire first taste of jealousy was not went her noncommittal boyfriend cheated on her, but was when she saw Jack, behind the college entrance, kissed his girlfriend at the time ever so lightly. His set of lips touch the girl ever so lightly with such tenderness, that Claire could tell how much he cherished the girl in his embrace. For the first time in her life, she understood what love was, by looking at Jack's figure, leaning over to his girlfriend, a contented smile drawn on his face.

It was then that she realized the feeling she had for Jack was love.

After that, her life had been a huddles of chaotic emotions as she struggled to come to term with the new epiphany for her adoptive brother.

But one day she knew she had to let go. She was unsure if she could ever give up on Jack, but she knew that she couldn't remain Claire Wyndham, his sister anymore. She needed to break away from him, away from this tormenting love that can't seem to bear any fruit.

However, standing now looking at Jack's face sleeping so soundly, Claire's felt her resolution weakened around her, crumbling like bits of her shattered heart, falling soundlessly to the floor. This was the face of love that had imprinted in her for so long.

Was it a stupid idea to marry off to someone just to get away from Jack? Was her attempt futile, and would she ever be able to give up on her feeling?

That was how Claire stayed awake for almost the whole night, just watching over Jack's sleeping figure. Despite the dawn of sunlight that gradually take over the darkness of the night and filled the sky with golden color, a shadow loom over Claire's heart. Her wedding with Gray was fast approaching into reality.

.

"Will you take this man as your husband?"

Carter's inquiry called Claire back to the reality that she dreaded. _This, is the moment of truth_. She thought to herself.

Claire headed up, and immediately the burst of light from the church winced her eyes. She glanced around. Jack was no longer by her side, he had left to sit down, and she was standing at the altar, amidst a vast white light. The only thing she registered now was the whiteness around her. There was a lot of whites- the white veil that the girls were carefully hang to the wall and to the pew, the white flower that decorates the hall, and the white sun light coming from the window above that overflow the whole church. Everything was covered in white, almost as if she had felt into a blanket of nothingness that consisted of the particular color. There were faces, familiar yet so far away faces that she barely able to make sense of, and she vaguely remembered that those faces were here to attend her wedding ceremony.

On the pew Claire knew there were Jack, so she tried to look for him, her only consolation face in this vast lonely world. But as she turned her eyes to his direction, she couldn't see him like she expect to. Claire used to be able to find Jack no matter how crowded the place was. Jack he had always been a lighthouse to her lost soul. Yet right now, his face was blurred by the light beaming from the window behind, the light so intense she couldn't even make out his distinct and handsome feature. He became, at that moment, a faceless person, a person that blended into the floods of light, so distant.

Then a thought occurred to Claire. Jack had become _the one that got away._

The intensity of such revelation struck her with such awakening force, that she felt the entire being _shifted._

It was if a troubled part of her was expelled behind while she was pushed into a different dimension. In this new dimension, everything from the previous life seemed irrelevant, like a faint echo from the past that can no longer reach to Claire. Her consciousness vaguely aware that there was the love of her life sitting on the pew, but with his face obscured by the light, Jack looked like a lingering soul of missed times. His ghost image managed to maintain only a faint impression in this tranquil realm, yet no longer belong to the same world where she was standing.

The emotions she had before resounded in her brain like some kind of distant dream

Then Claire felt she could breathe easily again. The white light surrounding her continue to seep every fiber of her being, swept away all the thought that had been clouded Claire's mind, distilled in it the newfound serene and lucidity. Her haze, doubt and sadness dissipated quickly like a veil of mist was lifted as the dawn approach.

Lost in reverie, she could begin to see a clear blue sky ahead, a sky that had not even a trace of clouds, her favorite type to engross into. Then Claire realized the vast blueness she was staring into was actually Gray's eyes. The two beautiful orbs were attentively fixing on her, as if they were calling her back and guiding her to its owner's side.

 _Ah. He was holding my hand,_ Claire thought. _He had said his part, and now he was probably waiting for my answer._

A newborn clarity and strength emerged in her as she looked at Gray's face. Gray was _here_. He was her partner in crime, and despite the fact that they didn't have this wedding for the purest reason, he was willing to go along with her, and willing to put up with whatever nonsense they will be facing afterwards. Although Gray grumbled and complained like a grumpy man he always was, never once did he said anything about backing out. The man has kept his promise.

And Claire couldn't just let him down at this crucial time could she?

"I do." She said, without even a faint trace of hesitation.

"With that, I pronounced you husband and wife," Carter concluded with a smile.

Gray squeezed Claire's hand with an intense force for a short moment, then lessen his grip right away as they turned around to look at their witnesses.

Strangely for Claire, the guesses' existences somehow were still omitted by the light that bouncing inside the church. And there was no Jack to be found. The only presence that she can felt for certain, was of the person next to her, a man she just married, a man whom hands were holding her this whole time, his warmth radiated from his touch.

"Oh, and you might kiss the bride," the pastor added in apologetically, as if he just forgot something of utmost importance.

They newlyweds were at loss upon hearing the words. Well, not that they couldn't comprehend what Carter just _said_ , they was just, couldn't make sense why would he had to make such a sick joke to both of them. After the night at the inn, there was linger awkwardness that prevented Gray and Claire from getting in closed proximity with each other. Although they can tolerate each other's presence just find, but intimacy was something they prefer to not to involve in again.

But Gray guessed there was really no way to get around it now, as it was a part of the ceremony. So he decided to just _drive in_ and get it over with as quickly as possible _._

Like reading his thought, with just as much determination, Claire reached closer and planted her lips on Gray.

The second their lip touched, a strangest thing happened. Gray could felt the familiar warmth surging back to him, and the same electrifying force like the night at the Inn that send shiver down his spine. His nerves must had snapped due to all the impending stress being released, because somehow Gray could feel their lips was into each other longer than he expected them to be. Claire's hands was caressing his back eagerly, pinning him closer, while his hand mindlessly cupping the cheek of the woman, titling her upwards. Even though he wanted to pull away, somehow he didn't quite managed to, as if his body insisted on going. And he blamed Claire for not having an intention of letting it go either.

The world went silent for a while, as they lost it to the moment, and began delving into each other, exploring the swirl of sensation.

Until the cheer and whistled trumpeted the church jolted the pair back into reality. The crowd had finally materialized back into the newlyweds' awareness.

Gray and Claire broke out of the kiss immediately as they realized what they just did. They stared into the other for a few second, puzzled look on both of their face, unsure what on earth that had them put on such a good _show_ for the town folks to see. They intended for it to be just a quick act, to meet just the minimum definition of a kiss, but somehow the whole thing turned serious, and they really kissed each other _passionately,_ despite both of their mind were totally against it.

Lucky for them, it wasn't really time to dwell into the incident, as their attention was appropriately called back by a gently nudge of Carter. There was still a ceremony to finish up, and the reception to follow afterwards, so the pastor kindly instructed the couple to sign the marriage license before moving on to the next step.

And with a starch of a pen, Claire and Gray officially entered holy matrimony.

.

.

* * *

Hope your guys find the chapter tolerable, because it sure sounded idiotic in my head…

So the wedding is over! Weeeeee. I really spent a long time dwelling on it but could never quite satisfy with what I came up with, thought I certainly was glad both Gray and Claire were able to find resolution in the midst of the huddles and left their regrets behind.

When I have my free time back, I will do a fanart of Gray & Claire in their wedding attire, because I didn't have much chance to really descript them in this chapter, and because I really suck at description.

So, till next time :) I might take a little more time than regular, because I am due for another test this June -_- Sucks to have summer classes!

Again, please please please review and let me know how you feel. Any reviews are extremely appreciated, no matter long or short!

* * *

 **-this section is my reply for the guess reviewer, please don't mind me being senseless XD- -**

 **Rona:** I can't thank you enough for all of your kind reviews ;_; And sorry my scene with Jack annoys you, and I am flattered that you still reading my clumsy story XD Don't worry it is a Graire centric story so you won't be suffer for long, so please stay with me ;) (And I cut a lot of his mushy screen time in this chapter, hope you are happy:P)

 **Liane:** Liane! Do you know I stalked you? I read a lot of Graire fanfic too, and while leaving reviews Iaways in those fic I came across you in the review section, so I secretly wished you would take a look at my story as well. And OMG MY WISH CAME TRUE. Thank you for thinking highly of my fic, I will try my best not to disappoint you! And yes, Gray is so hard to resist you know, I just drool every time I write about him haha

 **Dani:** Hello Jack's fan! I am fan of Jack too XD but unfortunately I love Gray a tiny bit more :P I felt sad because I couldn't give Jack more screen time that deserve his gloriousness in this story, and as of right now, I do not know what I am gonna do with him yet (except locked him inside a closet so he could be mine and mine alone). I am glad you find Claire pleasant though :) my biggest fear was that people find my Claire annoying, because that would lost the whole purpose of this fic if you couldn't love her as a main character :D


	5. Their first day

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus. I didn't abandon the fic, I just hit a very big roadblock in life…

Thank you for all the kind reviews that I received. Reading you guys' reviews is what keep me trying to get back to writing this story. My please check your inbox or the end of this chapter for my thank you note.

I spent and absurdly long time to write this chapter, because it was so hard to establish the right feel for both Gray and Claire, especially after such a weird wedding…. I still don't think I get it right ._.

Sorry for the inconsistency in writing, it's been awhile. I might come back and edit it some more later, but right now i really want to push the story on so i can get out of this writer's block and this long hiatus lol

I Hope you guys enjoy it. Please read & review.

* * *

The day at the wedding passed like a gentle dream. A different dream that had no sense of right nor wrong, sadness nor joyfulness, it just simply existed, then moved on. And the next day when Claire woke up from that kind of gentle dream, a jet-lagged feeling overwhelmed her, like she had just traveled into a different realm of reality. In this reality, Jack had no longer belonged to her world.

Things afterwards all happened in a blur, so painless that her body drifted into it effortlessly. She thought that letting go of Jack's hand to take the vow would be hard, but it was so easy it almost felt unreal.

Yet there was this melancholy feeling lurking in the back of her mind, resounding like a faraway melody that keep calling for her, but she couldn't make out its words.

Jack promptly left after the wedding day. Claire didn't talk to him much after the ceremony. There was this hesitation between them that she was just rather to let it go for the time being. Whatever reason made Jack avoided her gaze, she didn't want to face it at the moment.

Claire let out a sigh. Somehow, she felt drained as she took in the sight of her home without Jack.

Jack had only been in Claire's house for a short period, but when he left, the sorrow of his memories remained. His figure was such a big part to Claire, that once he disappeared, the ghost of his image lingered everywhere she looked. And unlike Claire who prefer things be neat and clean, Jack had a habit of leaving stuff around the house. He wasn't necessary messy or wasteful, but his larger than life way of living tent to imprinted over the place he had been, which only worsen the case. Anywhere her eyes landed, she could always spot a thing or two from Jack's— a vase he purchased from Won that he thought would look good inside Claire's house; a grandfather clock he whimsically picked up, ticking ever so faithfully; a t-shirt that he forgot behind; a paperback book that he had finished reading and left on the counter instead of putting it to his luggage; a vague feeling that he deposited in her heart.

But Jack was no longer here. He had uprooted himself and gone, just as sudden as when he arrived. Behind his track was this indiscernible melancholy that hovered in Claire's house, once it was clean of Jack's presence.

Claire shook her head as she forced herself out of this melancholic state she had been embracing, and slowly gathered up her strength to tidy up the place. After all, today was Gray's move in day.

.

Gray had always been a little bit of a mystery for Claire, especially since the wedding.

She knew the standoffish apprentice blacksmith was working for his grandpa, and he was often not in a good mood for a talk. The first encounter, they didn't get along well. Gray was a volatile person that seemed to snap easily, while Claire wasn't the type that react well with aggression. Because of that, every time they talked, there would always be something that turned wrong. Claire's interest in Gray remained superficial, and the indifference he had for her didn't exactly improve the situation between them.

But for a guy who was famous for his short fuse, Gray was surprisingly tame during the period leading to their wedding. The whole time she was afraid that he would broke, his temper would have exploded and the whole thing would turn into ruins. But he remained relatively stoic. His presence was, in fact, the reason that that kept Claire together. The stoic blacksmith hardly ever spoke, but his feet remained steadily on the ground while her mind was jumbling around. And because of that, she trusted him. She knew he wouldn't act recklessly when it came to important things.

But her intuition of Gray only extent that much. There was no telling what he might do, now that they were about to live together. Every time she looked at him, his deep blue eyes always seemed cold and distant. She couldn't read his expression, and couldn't understand what went through his mind. To be honest, she wasn't sure how their relationship would head to with this arrangement. All they ever discussed about, however briefly, was the purpose of the wedding. And once the wedding preparation started rolling, Claire got caught into the moment and totally negated to talk with him about the important part: what was going to happen _after_ the wedding part.

 _What was going to happen once they started living together?_

As far as she concerned, Gray was still the same volatile metal that was honed and catalyzed by Saibara the first time they met. There was no prediction of what he might do and what he might be. She didn't know how he felt about the marriage. Heck, she didn't even know how she really felt about the marriage. It still seemed foreign for her.

And now they were about to embark on the second part of the contract, without a slightest idea about what was about to happened.

"Your house look different from the last time I saw it."

Was his first thing to say when Gray shown up at her door. There was no social etiquette nor greeting exchanged, the same usual indifference coming from him.

"Jack had it innovated," Claire said, trying to act nonchalantly. "According to him, my sack is not appropriate for living."

"Hmm. How spoiled." his words just slipped without his control.

"Don't bad mouth him", she scolded.

"I mean you."

"What-How am I spoiled?"

Gray shrugged. "Innovating a house must cost like what, a couple thousand grands? People don't simply have gift like that handed to them. And you said it like it was not a big deal. Isn't it obvious you're a privileged kid that are used to this kind of treatment."

"So I'm a spoiled rich kid? And what privilege you have to be such a judgmental jerk then?"

"It's not judgmental when I'm just stating the fact."

Silence reigned as Gray and Claire studied each other's face, calibrating their moves. Because of the huddles leading up to the wedding, they somehow forget how much they really couldn't tolerate each other's wit. But by the direction this conversation was heading, it was established that there weren't going to be any cordial sentimental between them. Any hazy sentiments Claire had of Gray during the wedding was lifted away like a curtain of mist dissipated under the heat of the sun. Gone.

"Aren't we off to a good start? Can't tell you how excited I am about living with you." Claire was the first to broke the tension.

The blacksmith didn't even look bothered by her remark.

"Look, Claire. We had a deal and I stuck with it. But we are both here because we had no other choice…."

"Well you had the choice to be nice, but hey I'm not the judgmental one."

Gray ignored Claire's jab and continue on "… The past few weeks I've been put up with all the mess Jack and you made, wedding and all. But now that it's over, don't let it get over your head. I'm here because it's part of the agreement. I'm not here to humor you."

"You had an effect on my humor Gray. Like straight up killing it." Claire said in a mocking tone. "And I am as painfully aware as you are about the fact that we are stuck with it other. No need for the friendly warning."

Then she stepped aside from the door or her house to let Gray in.

.

After the renovation, Claire's house had transformed into a different place. The once shabby cabin consisted of only one big space like an extended stay suite, had now expanded properly into a tiny cottage, the type that looked fitting for a simple life of a farmer: small, but cozy. A small kitchen was built in the expanded living room, and the bed was moved to a separated room to provide proper privacy for its owner. Furniture was placed with good taste— sparse, simplistic, but efficient to sustain a living.

But among these humble setting, what caught Gray attention was this big extravagant couch sitting right in the middle of the living room, its sandy color of sand reminded Gray of the silky beachside. The couch completely stood out like a beauty in the crowd that could take one's breath away. Gray had seen and sat on his fair share of couches, but he knew right away that the cream creature in front of him was the epitome of comfortableness. It was that impressive.

"Yeah. Jack had a little thing for couch." Claire answered to Gray's unspoken question, "he often said the couch was the heart of the living room where guests are welcomed and gather and whatnot, so he made sure his couch was comfortable.". She shrugged as she ended the sentences. Thinking about the silly little quirk of Jack made Claire's heart ache a little.

"I cleaned the closet out so you could put your things in… Since I only have one bedroom, I suppose we are going to share it?"

"No need. I will just sleep here. This couch is good." Gray said, permitting himself to sit down on the marvelous creature.

 _Good_ was an understatement. The moment he sat down, he could feel his body sink right into the couch's fluffiness, like it was waiting to embrace him. The couch absorbed his weight like a dream, its linen cover gently rubbed against his body was soft as the surface of clouds.

As his consciousness almost melt together with the couch, Gray wondered if Jack strategically purchased this wonderful creation and placed it here for a reason. After all, the brother of Claire did have that knack for manipulating people. He probably predicted Gray would have chosen to sleep on a couch should the option was available for him, so maybe the couch was his welcome invitation for Gray. At least he could thank Jack's generosity to buy a huge and comfortable couch though. The guy could have easily purchased a beaten-up on the curb chair and Gray would still choose to sleep on it anyway, despite his back's protest.

"Are you sure the couch is good enough?" Claire asked.

"Mhmmm."

"Suits yourself then." She said, feeling the tension of her muscle lessen. Although they did have a one night stand, Claire wasn't sure she has readied herself enough to sleep in the same room with Gray again just yet. "There is a drawer here that you could put your stuff in, since you are not using the closet."

"Oh."

"Is that all of your stuff?"

Claire said, nodding at Gray's lack of belongings. All of Gray's time in Mineral town seemed to quintessentially condense neatly into a two basket of clothes, without an extra trivial item that could reflect a private aspect of its owner.

"Yeah"

"And how long have you been in Mineral town?"

"A year."

"A year with only that much stuff? what kind of life you've been living?"

"I avoid keeping unnecessary things with me."

Claire nodded, her curiosity triggered as she looked at her newly acquired husband. It was hard to tell Gray's attachment with the town, judging by the minimum personal possession he owned. He had always seemed so distant, like a passing visitor of this town, bidding his time for an unknown future. But for some reason he really insisted on staying in Mineral town, to the point that he even agreed to marry her. He knew her reason for wanting to stay at Mineral Town, but she never knew his. It had never came up in their rare conversation at all.

"On that same notes," Gray said, effectively breaking Claire off her train of thought. "I don't expect us to _perform_ unnecessary things like ..." he cleared his throat, his ear slightly reddened as words were uttered out of his lips "… _wife and husband stuff_."

"Perform, gosh, couldn't you use something less misleading?" color filled Claire's cheek as well, resisting the urge to facepalm herself from the awful choice of words he picked, "But yes, we are not going to _perform_ anything. We don't need to act like husband and wife, if that's what you mean."

"I just want to make sure we are on the same page," the blacksmith shrugged, trying to explain his embarrassing statement, "After all, we had a history, and people have expectations..."

"My only expectations for us is to not drive each other insane."

"So, what do we do about this situation then? We never really talk about what are we going to do from now on…" Gray asked incredulously.

"Just go on with our lives I guess. There shouldn't be any different from what we were before… except now is we live in the same house. We now officially Mineral town residents, you can do whatever you what with your future…"

"And you?"

"I guess I can start my farming life…"

"Hmmm…"

"Don't say it." Claire stopped his thinking short.

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to say it, I can tell the doubt just by your tone. Yes, I'm a rich spoiled girl without a day of hard labor in life. But yes, I am going to do it. So no, I don't need to hear whatever you have to say."

"I really wasn't going to say anything about it. But I can't say you were wrong." Gray smirked.

"Can't say I am happy to be right either. You know Gray, the past few weeks you were pretty tolerable without all your random opinions and attitudes. Why revert back into your old self?"

"I prefer to be myself, it's less troublesome that way."

"by being yourself you prefer to the unfiltered judgmental jerk that you are?" Claire mocked.

"Isn't that better? We are just a formality Claire. It's best if we act like ourselves and not bother with each other."

"Right."

And that was how they began their life together in Claire's house: an additional two baskets of clothes and a grumpy blacksmith that resided on a couch.

.

.

.

.

Life at Mineral was still business as usual, much to the disappointment of anticipating town folks.

For the most part, Gray and Claire kept their business to themselves. The Mineral Town residents expected some change to happen, but nothing seemed to go astray from the ordinary.

And perhaps, the person whom the lack of difference irked her the most was Claire. Nothing had changed in the last two weeks. Exactly. Nothing. She had been working on her farm for weeks, but she might as well say she had never been working on it and people wouldn't even notice. Claire knew the work would be hard, but she didn't imagine it would be that _hard_. Her farm remained the same grass stricken land, despite her best effort.

Gray on the other hand, was still working like his Gramps, getting frustrated everyday by the senior blacksmith. Like a clockwork, he would leave the house that 8:00am, and back by 5:00pm. Every day, his coming home reminded Claire that another day had ruthlessly pass, yet her efforts remained indifferent toward her farm. She hated to admit that, just like Gray implied, she really was a pampered city girly that overestimated herself and underestimate the effort and stamina required to build a farm.

"Look at how much progress you have made Claire. Your land is practically brand new… just like when you first brought it."

Claire swung her axe lightly towards Gray, and he scooped down immediately to avoid the blade.

"Opps, excuse me, my hand must had slipped. Did it hit you?" She said without even looking at him.

"It's a damn axe Claire, if it hit me, I wouldn't be answering your question."

"hmm, too bad then," she muttered herself.

Then she turned to Gray. "Maybe you shouldn't offend a girl with an axe on her hand." Claire steadied the beaten-up tool on her hand, waving as if she was ready for another strike. "Now clear out before I switch my target from this tree to you."

"Please excuse me, I didn't know the truth offends you."

Ignoring his annoying presence, Claire went back to her task. Claire swung the axe high over her head, and slammed it down to hack her way through the stump, but her attempts didn't even leave mark on it. On her last attempt, the axe hit the stump squarely in the middle and remained stuck there. Seemingly used to that, Claire just grunted and started jerking the axe out. She kept pulling and pulling, yet the tool refused to move an inch.

"Damn" She cursed, then sat right down on the ground to take a breath.

"If this stump you are trying to torture is any indication, I would say my life is pretty safe in your hand."

Gray said mockingly as he casually approached the trunk. He reached for the handle, his muscle tensed up as he tightened his grip around it, and with ease he pulled the axe up like he was just picking a flower off the ground.

Claire's eyes follow his movement. As much as it annoyed her to admitted it, it was hard for her to ignore Gray's presence.

Gray held the axe closer, his callous finger trace the shape the blade, "Didn't we just sharpen this a while ago?" He said, his blue eyes squinting to examine the texture of the bevel, recalling sitting in the furnace for hours, painstakingly tapped the blade to archive correct thickness to Saibara's standard. And here they were again, a week later, the tool was already beaten up, probably from repeated but clumsy uses of its owner. Judging from the state of the axe, he could tell the Claire had been working on it nonstop, albeit ineffectively.

"You're using the tool _too hard._ " He muttered softly, his voice was not of criticism.

Without announcement, he swung the axe down in one decisive motion. The stump that Claire was trying to tackle in vain earlier broke apart under the impact.

"There, this is how it should be used."

"Show off." Claire snatched the axe back from Gray, adjusting it in her hand, "so what if you're a little bit strong than me. With enough practice, I'll get there eventually." It really did annoy her that Gray could do with ease what she struggled so hard to do.

She started hacking the trunk that was lying near her, couldn't wait until her bicep actually forms. Maybe one day she could challenge Gray into an arm wrestling match.

"It's not about strength. It's about technique. You're doing it wrong."

Suddenly Claire felt a pair of defined arms wrap themselves around her own, and Claire shuddered at the coolness of his skin.

"You're putting too much force on your arms. You'll run out of stamina before you can even belt out a thing," One of his hand held on to her waist, while the other pushed along the length of her arm to guide its direction, ignorant of the fact that he was basically hugging Claire. "Turn the blade like this. And use your whole torso when you swing. It will produce stronger force. Like…"

"I'm not comfortable in this position" Claire squeaked weakly, feeling his husky voice practically on her ear as his body lean closer.

Gray jolted away immediately. Color began to invade his ear as he realized what he just did, and as a reflex he pulled his hat down to hid his eyes. "I just wanted to demonstrate you how to use the axe properly." He blurted. " Try and see the difference."

"hmm" Claire held on to her axe, feeling a little hard to remember what he just guided her.

But before Claire could have done anything, a chiming voice stole their attentions.

"Claire! Gray!"

Claire felt a cluster of pink embraced her body decisively, the force pushed against her almost made her drop the axe midair. The light fragrance of red camellia immediately revealed to Claire its distinguish owner, Popuri.

"So glad I caught you both here! I've came to say goodbye." The girl pulled away from the stunned farmer, her face a radiant smile of a thousand white flower glittering in the sun.

Now that Claire had the chance to turn around to look at Popuri, she could see that Popuri had on a different dress up that her usual one— white sweater with a high collar that warped around her neck, a brown jacket that went up to her knees, and a pair of jean. They were clothes that designated for traveling, it emitted a prominent feeling of goodbye.

"You are… going?" Gray said.

"Yes. The ferry leave at 7pm tonight." Popuri said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've said goodbye to everyone, except you two. I was worried about you two."

 _What an ironic thing to say, consider she was the one leaving the town._ Claire thought.

"I'm glad I was able to attend your wedding before I go. It was a lot of fun," Popuri said cheerily to Claire.

With her hands holding Claire's, she continued on "I've only gotten you know for a short period of time, but I care about you a whole lot. So do your best with your life in Mineral town okay!"

"Thank you…" Claire muttered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, Popuri lean closer to Claire, her head a few inches away from the blonde's as she whispered, "Thank you for helping Gray remain in Mineral Town. Please take care of him."

Without letting Claire had the chance to respond to her cryptic message, Popuri quickly broke out of Claire, letting go of her hand and turned to the other person of the conversation. She stepped closer to him, her voice lowered, "Gray…"

The blacksmith hadn't moved an inched since the girl had been here. His handsome feature carried a distant expression on him, a carefully measured face that seal away any the emotions.

"…I'm going." Popuri just said simply, while looking at his beautiful blue eyes. "But I'm glad you've found your reason to stay."

Gray just nodded at the words from Popuri. "I hope you will find what you seek." His words were short but his eyes lingered.

"I hope you'll do the same."

The conversation they just had went over the head of Claire. It was like the secret talk that only the insiders who shared the story can understand. The short and cryptic message, the difference in Popuri mannerism, and the martyr blacksmith. Somehow, she felt like she was violating a private moment between the two, and that she was just an onlooker of an untold story. Claire had never seen Popuri like this before- the way Popuri carried herself, she was not the usual seemingly innocent self. This Popuri in front of Claire right now was mature and knew what she was doing.

 _Or maybe this was the version of Popuri that only appears in front of Gray? the version that made the cold demeanor blacksmith felt in love?_ Claire thought to herself.

Or maybe because Popuri was about to leave. It was the same with Jack the day he left. People had a distinctive aura around them when they were about to depart, like they were enveloped by a different dimension and no longer belong to the same side with the people who stayed. They breathed in a different air, took in a different perspective and their words carried a different impact.

And along with Claire, Gray was the one who stayed behind, watching people getting away from their lives.

"See you guys again in summer." With that, Popuri was gone, her presence a sudden wind that swept through the deserted farm and quickly disappear to a faraway land.

Claire glanced at the blacksmith. He had now planted himself on the nearest boulder, his shoulder humped down. Behind the hat, Claire could tell his eyes was looking towards the direction of Popuri where she left. The fluttering hair in the wind enhanced Gray's motionless body, painting a picture of sorrow. All his desolated posture gave Claire a flash of reminiscence – the last night she stayed with Jack before the wedding. It was a forlorn experience, the impending feeling that this was the end for an unrequited love.

Claire took a deep breath. Departure tended to provoke uncalled feeling from the depth of the sea.

.

"Back to Earth, Gray," Claire said quietly, trying not to startle the guy from his trance. "You have been sitting here for a good ten minutes."

Gray turned to the source of her voice, a blank expression on his face, like an abandoned animal that got hurt deeply.

"You should get back to the house… You're in my way of working."

"Work, what work" Gray said, shaking himself from the frozen thought. "Oh, farming. Right."

Claire cast a wary look at the blacksmith. _He was obviously desperately in love with Popuri, so why did he just let her go like that? What's holding him back?_

Before she realized, the thought slipped out of her mind and materialized into words. "It's not my place to say, but why don't you say something to her? From the look of your face, there is nothing you desperately want more than to be at her side." She blurted.

Gray stared at Claire, his eyes had come back to focus. He was looking at Claire with the intensity of a flaming anger that could burn, yet his voice was sharp and ice-cold. "You're right. It's not your place to say anything."

"But…I don't get it. I don't see any harm in letting her know how you feel…"

"You know Claire, I don't care what with you and Jack, and what business a rich girl like you have living in Mineral town. I didn't stick my noise in your business, so you should stay out of mine."

"I just wanted to help."

"Help? Who are you kidding. Look at your pathetic farm Claire. You're the one that needs help around here."

"I am seriously about farming Gray." Claire said, feeling herself snapped. Maybe he was hurt, but didn't mean he could go and verbally slaughter her like that. "Though I can't not say the same about you. Judging from your expression you had with Popuri, you might as well leave and chase after her you know."

"You…"

The Blacksmith stood up abruptly, and turned his feet to head out of the farm. He needed to get out, it took all his strength not to physically harm the blonde farmer.

The entranced loudly reek as he forcefully slammed it on the way out, its sound vibrated through the air like a piercing cry of sadness.

It took Claire a moment to digest what just happened. She didn't mean to triggered Gray, or say anything hurtful. Yet, somehow they always lost it in the heat of the moment and turned things sour.

Not wanting to let her mind run loose, Claire decided to go back to her task again. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and recalled what Gray said before Popuri's visit and adjusted herself accordingly.

Thanks to Gray's advice on her posture, the work became easier to handle and not as tiring. But with each piece of trunk broke down, there was something else that formed inside her chest and made breathing a little bit harder for her.

Claire's rhythmic motion of her axe hitting the trunk became the lone sound amidst the vast desolated field. The image of a sorrowful blacksmith slowly reel into her mind, like a solemn film that only consist of one image repeating over and over. Far out in the sky, the sun made its way down on the horizon, its ray bleed the blue sky with a bloody color.

Sadness was something that is contagious.

* * *

Jack is *abruptly* out of the picture for now, because I think its high time to focus on Gray x Claire.

Have you ever wondered why city boy like Gray decided to move to Mineral Town and become Saibara's apprentice? When playing the game, it was one of my biggest question for Gray. So yes, I decided to address that question by writing about it hehe

Again, please read and review! Any word from you, not matter long or short, is fuel to my inspiration!

 ****after this point, is my thank you note for my guess reviewer whom I can't send a PM to****

 **Opanda** : thank you for taking interest in my story! I am glad you like it. And thank you for your generous compliment with my writing haha I am sure I made a lot of grammar mistake thought. But thank you for the boost of confidence! Please stay tune for more Gray x Claire, I still have a lot in store for them. And I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Liane** : How could I not noticed you ! I am a huge huge lurker of fanfiction as well for a very long time, and I can't tell you how happy I am seeing you reviewing my story haha. I am glad you find the wedding preparation funny, I am also pretty happy about that part.

 **Msms** : thank you for the review :") Funny stuff is not my strong point so thank you very much for finding it funny haha.

 **Rona** : Hello Rona! Don't feel bad about Jack. This story really is about Graire, so Jack was doomed to be a side character anyways haha. But like you I get tired of him eventually, and really, I just want Gray and Claire to start rolling (to bed), so be expecting for more stuff to happen.

 **Vanessa** : Thank you for your review on both of my stories! Don't worry, I didn't abandon them. It just takes me a long time to pull out what I wanted to convey ;_; But eventually I'll get there and get on with the story.


End file.
